Life, Love, and Styrofoam 2
by TheDarkLordKeisha
Summary: The sequel to my crappy little EffNny fic! Joy!


Keisha: Hi everybody! Wow, let me tell you guys, I NEVER expected to get any reviews on my first fanfic, or at least any positive ones. Thanks so much to my reviewers! hugs and cookies So, since they and my best friend Keiko have asked me to continue writing, I've made a sequel! This one takes place after Nny kills himself, but before Tess and Krik find the doughboys. This will likely be a lot shorter, and again, will only be a one-shot. I wanna work on some other ideas. I currently have to share a computer with two other people, so don't expect too much too quickly. I hope this doesn't disappoint!

Disclaimer: Yah yah, I don't own any of the characters, Jhonen does. But I do own this rock and YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!

* * *

It seemed to happen in slow motion: the whirring and clicking of the device, the sound of the gun going off, and the bullet whizzing through Nny's head. As the blood poured out of the hole where his eye once was, Nny fell to the floor, unable to hear the scream of horror from Mr. Eff, or the squeal of delight from Psychodoughboy. All he knew was pain. Searing…freeing…pain.

It took almost 15 minutes before D-Boy freed himself from the knife pinning him to the wall. Regardless, he'd never felt so happy. He smirked when he realized the same could not be said for Eff, who was standing over Nny, quietly repeating, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Now, Mr. Fuck, you really should watch your language."

"FUCK YOU!" Eff screamed, his face filled with uncontrollable rage. "FUCK YOU RIGHT UP THE ASS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault? Now Eff, be reasonable. Was I the one who set up that device? Was I the one who answered the phone?"

"If you hadn't kept telling Nny to kill himself, this never would have happened! We could have lived! Then you could have killed yourself like you want to! But NOOOOOOO, you had to take Nny with you, you fucking Pop-n-Fresh wannabe!"

"Now that's a little below the belt. Regardless, without the boy, our master can now be free. You have failed Mr. Fuck. You have failed to protect Nny, and you have failed to become real. It's all quite amusing, really. Heh heh, hee hee hee, ha ha ha, HAH, HA AH HA HA, AAAAHH HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Doughboy's laughter echoed in Eff's head. That psychopathic laugh represented everything Eff had feared: Nny was dead, and soon, so was he. He'd never know what it would feel like to kill someone. What it would be like to eat, feel, _breathe_. But what hurt Eff the most was that he would never see that look again; that crazed look Nny got when he killed someone. The look Eff had fallen for. Rage boiled inside the small piece of styrofoam. He threw himself onto his laughing counterpart.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

The doughboys tussled into the next room. Eff pinned D-Boy down and attempted to strangle him. D-Boy began to laugh again.

"Trying to kill me, Eff? May I remind you that I am not alive?"

Eff punched him in the face, causing the crack on Psychodoughboy's nose to grow bigger. He stood up and glared at the still laughing D-Boy.

"You fucking idiot. You don't know shit. What's the purpose of being re-integrated with your 'master'? Nothing comes out of it, you just die. You didn't need to kill Nny for that to happen. You destroyed him for no reason. ……. You don't deserve to die, you shit. It's too good for you."

Eff walked back into the other room. He looked down at the crumpled, bleeding body of the boy he'd loved. For the first time, Eff wished he could cry. Nny didn't deserve this shit. Without thinking, Eff leaned down and kissed Nny gently on the forehead.

"You don't have to worry about him."

"AAH!" Eff jumped away from Nny. That voice was definitely not D-Boy's. Eff looked to his right. To his surprise, Nail Bunny's head had somehow materialized next to him.

"What the-- How the fuck-- What do mean don't worry about him?"

"Don't worry about Nny. Even as we speak he's being freed. He'll have control again soon."

"What, you mean, like, he's going to heaven?"

"Nny is far too evil for heaven, but far too intelligent for hell. He doesn't belong in either one."

"So what's that mean? Is…is he coming back? He's going to live!" Nail Bunny did not respond. "Hey! Answer me you stupid rabbit! Is Nny coming back! What's that mean for me!"

A sudden crash from one of the basements immediately distracted Eff. "What the FUCK was that!"

D-Boy suddenly sauntered into the room, grinning from ear to ear. "It's loose. Our master is free. Soon we will return to him. Ahh, I can already feel the life seeping out of me." D-Boy turned and walked toward the rumbling noises.

Eff shot D-Boy one final glare. He could feel the life seeping out of him too. As he stood up, he took one last look at Nny. If the bunny was right, Nny was going to survive this whole incident, even if Eff and D-Boy didn't. Eff smiled. 'Well, at least that's one perk.' He thought. Eff then followed D-Boy towards the noise, and whispered his final words to Nny: "_Keep fighting, love. We'll be free someday._"

* * *

The newly resurrected Nny walked into one of the basements, surveying the damage. The house was already pretty beat up to start with, so there wasn't much difference. Nny passed by a mirror and fought the urge to laugh about his hair. It was amazing how much he looked like an insect now.

What Nny found in the next room, however, quelled any reasons to laugh. Lying on the floor were the bodies of the newly decapitated Doughboys. Johnny now realized why they weren't talking anymore. Grabbing some glue, Nny picked up Psychodoughboy and reattached his head. Staring at the styrofoam man for a moment, Nny quickly brandished a knife and stuck it in the same opening he'd made earlier, pinning D-Boy to the wall again.

As Nny picked up Mr. Eff, however, he suddenly felt something warm on his forehead. He reached up and felt nothing there. Shrugging it off, he glued Eff's head back on. Picking up another knife, Nny shoved it through Eff's chest, pinning him to the wall as well. As Nny left his former voices, he could have sworn for a second that Eff's eyes had been wet.

Nny started to walk back up the stairs, and suddenly remembered something he'd heard while he was dieing. "_Keep trying love. We'll be free someday._" Nny wasn't sure who said that, but they were right. Nny was free now. He'd never be a slave again.

Back down in the basement, a single tear fell from Mr. Fuck's eye.

* * *

Keisha: Fhew. Done at last. That wasn't very good, was it? Eh, I tried, and I'm happy with it.

Again, please review. Reviews make me smile. If you flame me, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine.

Toodles!


End file.
